wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Algarin Pendaloan
| lastappeared= | living=amol }} Algarin Pendaloan is Lord of House Pendaloan of Tear. He joins the Black Tower where he takes the name of his dead brother Emarin and reaches the rank of full Asha'man. Appearance He has a neat, pointed white beard, a wrinkled face, and thinning hair. According to Pevara, Emarin is attracted to men rather than women. The only other known male homosexual character in the series is Lord Baldhere. History Algarin's brother, Emarin, was able to channel but was gentled. Cadsuane was able to help Emarin survive ten years after being gentled. Activities Joining the Tower Rand al'Thor, after the cleansing saidin, comes to stay in Algarin's manor. Cadsuane has chosen this location for their group to hide and to rest after the cleansing because it is far away in the east of Tear, near the Spine of the World, and also because Lord Algarin was in debt to her for how she helped his brother Emarin. Some time after Rand's coming to his house, Algarin has left for the Black Tower to become an Asha'man after being successfully tested for the ability to channel. Once there he has taken the name of his brother Emarin and has joined Logain's faction. Emarin, along with Canler, Arlen Nalaam, and Jonneth Dowtry are leveling hillside with the One Power. Alongside them is a group of Mazrim Taim's men led by Coteren. Coteren mocks Androl Genhald who has stopped by and embarrasses him in front of everyone by showing how weak he is in the One Power. Emarin's group become furious and everyone fills with saidin just about leading to open battle between the two groups before Androl manages to calm them all down by making light of the situation. After Taim's group leaves, Androl agrees that they will start to investigate the bizarre changes that are happening to people. He tries creating gateways with Androl, Canler, and Evin Vinchova but the weaves just won't form. The men are disturbed when Norley reports that something in Mezar Kurin's personality has changed and he is now one of Taim's men. Pevara Tazanovni fills in the men on what she suspects has happened to the people that have undergone suspicious behavior changes and that they have likely been turned to the Shadow. The men pick Androl as their leader to mount a resistance to Taim and his cronies. Androl also deduces Emarin's proper identity but keeps it a secret. Freeing the Tower After Androl and Pevara capture Dobser, Emarin comes in and pretends he is a High Lord of Tear. He gives Dobser some coin and manages to pry Logain's whereabouts from him, all the while acting like they are in cahoot together. Emarin is part of Androl's group to sneak into the the Black Towers foundations, where Taim has had hidden rooms constructed. There they find Logain kept captive. Before they can escape, they are found by Taim and his men after Evin, under torture, reveals their plan. They are pinned in the cell until Taim brings the roof down on them, knocking the group unconscious. Emarin is held captive while Evin is taken away and Turned to the Shadow. Emarin is taken away next to be Turned, but has the willpower to not be subjugated by it. However the continuous process of it is starting to take its toll on him. Toveine Gazal is brought in next to be Turned. Emarin is tied up and pretty ineffectual due to the effects of the Turning process when Androl manages to contact Canler and the Two Rivers men, who burst in to rescue Androl and his group. The dreamspike is deactivated which allows Androl to create gateways in front of Taim's group as they channel, and open it behind them, destroying many of them. Taim and his surviving henchmen flee the Black Tower for good. Logain promises to promote Emarin to full Asha'man. Androl then meets with Canler, Emarin and Jonneth. They are concerned about Logain changing after being subjected to the Turning process several times. Emarin also suffers emotional trauma from this as well. However, they are loyal to what Logain decrees. Androl is concerned that Rand knew about the trap at the Black Tower and didn't help them. The men decide that they will take Rand's last command to heart and fight to live, rather than to die. They are not minions of the Dragon Reborn or the White Tower but their allegiance is to the Black Tower only. The Last Battle During the Last Battle on the Field of Merrilor Emarin fought along Androl, Pevara, Jonneth and Theodrin. They disguised themselves as Darkfriends when they went to find and steal back the lost Seals. When Logain left to find Sakarnen, they went to stop the Dreadlords from destroying the Dragons. They helped to save some refugees attacked suddenly by some fists of Trollocs. Finally they lured a group of Dreadlords into a trap in the Stedding Sholoon. es:Algarin Pendaloan Category:Logain's followers Category:Asha'man (rank) Category:Learners Category:Channelers Category:Nobility